parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Character's Blowned Away
Walt Disney Studios *Carnotaurus (Dinosaur) *Ling, Yao & Chien Po (Mulan II) *Lewis Robinson (Meet the Robinsons) *Cousin Laszlo, Carl, Cousin Tallulah and Grandpa Bud (Meet the Robinsons) *Elsa (Frozen) *Olaf (Frozen) *Ludo (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Owlette PJ Masks Owlette & the Moonball *Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps (Zootopia) Disneytoons Studios *Bagheera (The Jungle Book 2) *Peter Pan (Return to Never Land) Pixar *Zurg (Toy Story 2) *Randall Boggs (Monsters Inc.) *Dr. Phillip Sherman (Finding Nemo) *Mirage (The Incredibles) *Russell (Up) *Rip Clutchgoneski (Cars 2) *Slugma Slugma Kappa (Monsters University) *Krushauer (Incredibles 2) *Elastigirl (Incredibles 2) Dreamworks *Sinbad and Marina (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) *Alex (Madagascar) *Fossas (Madagascar) *Nugent (Over the Hedge) *The Toad (Flushed Away) *Grug, Belt & Guy (The Croods) *Clover (All Hail King Julien) *Oh, Captain Smek and Boovs (Home) *Tigress (Kung Fu Panda 3) *Po (Kung Fu Panda 3) *Professor Poopypants (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) *Toothless (How to Train your Dragon: The Hidden World) Blue Sky Studios *Manny, Sid and Diego (Ice Age) *Katie (Horton Hears A Who, 2008) *Ferdinand (2017 Film) *El Primero (Ferdinand) Warner Animation Group *Policemen (Smallfoot) *Sweet Mayhem (The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part) *Abraham Lincoln (The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part) *Rex Dangervest (The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part) *President Business (The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part) Sony Pictures Animation *Jonathan (Hotel Transylvania) *Frankenstein, Murray, Wayne, and Griffin (Hotel Transylvania) The Weinstein Company *Red Puckett and Japeth (Hoodwinked!) *Zorra (Hoodwinked!) *2-Tone (Hoodwinked!) *Heidi (Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs Evil) Paramount Animation *Sherlock Gnomes and Juliet (Sherlock Gnomes) Cartoon Network *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) *Johnny Bravo *Chicken (Cow & Chicken) *Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls Movie) *Edd (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Rolf, Sarah & Nazz (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Larry 3000 (Time Squad) *Fred FredBurger (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *Eduardo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Scoutmaster Lumpus (Camp Lazlo) *Mung Daal & Schnitzel (Chowder) *Jake the Dig (Adventure Time) *Mordecai & Rigby (Regular Show) *Miss Simian (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Uncle Grandpa *Amethyst (Steven Universe) *Greg Universe (Steven Universe) *Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe) *Peridot (Steven Universe) *Lord Boxman (Ok K.O.: Let's Be Heroes!) Illumination *Cindy Lou Who (The Grinch 2018) *Grinch (The Grinch 2018) Vanguard Animations *Von Talon (Valiant) *Chloe (Gnome Alone) Unknown *Mat (Pat & Mat) *Yusei Fudo (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Episode 34 Flashback only) *Kirby (The Great Cave Offensive Intro from Kirby Super Star) *Yoshi (Super Mario World) *Mario (Super Mario) *Patamon (Digimon Fusion along with Sparrowmon) *Humphrey, Salty, and Shakey (Alpha and Omega) *Mooch (Alpha and Omega) *Honoka Yukishiro (Futari wa Precure Max Heart) Gallery (In Order) Walt Disney Studios dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-8438.jpg|Carnotaurus fallen down in the Rock by Aladar meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6421.jpg|Lewis Robinson falls on the Ground meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6505.jpg|Cousin Laszlo, Carl, Cousin Tallulah and Grandpa Bud flies in the Ground by Tiny frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8462.jpg|Elsa slides on the Floor Owlette falling.png the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-979.jpg|Bernard falls down the bottle. Disneytoons Studios jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-2202.jpg|Bagheera fallen down on the Tree by Colonel Hathi peter-pan2-disneyscreencaps.com-6225.jpg|Peter Pan falls into the Ground Pixar toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-8440.jpg|Zurg fells on the Elevador finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-9487.jpg|Dr. Phillip Sherman fells on the Wall Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-9947.jpg|Mirage launches into the Ground by Helen Parr up-disneyscreencaps.com-9383.jpg|Russell fallen down in the Ground cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-4433.jpg|Rip Clutchgoneski slides on the Track monsters-university-disneyscreencaps.com-5944.jpg|Slugma Slugma Kappa fells on the Liberia by Liberian incredibles2-animationscreencaps.com-11759.jpg|Krushauer launches into the Ground by Bob Parr Dreamworks sinbad-disneyscreencaps.com-6110.jpg|Sinbad and Marina falled on the Ship Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-8965.jpg|Fossas launches into the Ground by Alex overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-4847.jpg|Nugent fells on the Grass Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps.com-8300.jpg|The Toad slides on the Ground Photo on 1-3-20 at 2.09 PM.jpg|Clover gets tail-whipped by Fred the Giant Scorpion and into multiple huts and down to a tree. home-disneyscreencaps.com-7708.jpg|Oh, Captain Smek and Boovs slides in the Ground kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-5871.jpg|Tigress flies in the Ground by Kai Blue Sky Studios Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-5430.jpg|Manny Sid and Diego slides on the Ice Katie Flying.jpg|Katie launches into the Tree by Sour Kangaroo Zeke_defeat.png|Ferdinand slides on the Ground Alister_defeat.png|El Primero fell on the Ground by Ferdinand Warner Animation Group Smallfoot-animationscreencaps.com-9123.jpg|Policemen launches into The Wall by Meeche Screenshot_20190217-145158.png|Sweet Mayhem falls on the Ground Screenshot_20190217-150129.png|Abraham Lincoln falls in the Ground Screenshot_20190217-151953.png|Rex Dangervest slides in the Ground by Wyldstyle/Lucy Screenshot_20190217-152132.png|President Business fells in the Ground The Weinstein Company hoodwinked-disneyscreencaps.com-2064.jpg|Red Puckett and Japeth flies on the sky hoodwinked-disneyscreencaps.com-5200.jpg|Zorra launched on the Ground by Dolph hoodwinked-disneyscreencaps.com-5212.jpg|2-Tone slides in the Snow by Liesel hoodwinked2-disneyscreencaps.com-7246.jpg|Heidi launching on The Wall by the Giant Spider Paramount Animation Screenshot 20180521-111601.png|Juliet and Sherlock about to crash the tree Illumination Grinch-animationscreencaps.com-1454.jpg|Cindy Lou Who flies on the Christmas Decorations Grinch-animationscreencaps.com-2963.jpg|Grinch launches into the Christmas Tree Vanguard Animations Valiant-animationscreencaps.com-7992.jpg|Von Talon flees on the Ground by Valiant IMG_7147.jpg|Chloe fallen down in the Ground by The Trolls Mat goes Backwards.png Category:Character Galleries